


A Propositioning

by weightyghosts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and no Angst, Hogwarts, Humor, Invisibility Cloak, James Potter Ships Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, M/M, Marauder’s Era, Mutual Pining, POV Sirius Black, Sirius Black Loves Remus Lupin, Sirius is soft for Remus, Swearing, Werewolf Biology, and hopefully a bit funny, but humour because I'm Canadian, madam pince has no patience for sirius black, mature themes, sirius black is famously irresistible, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weightyghosts/pseuds/weightyghosts
Summary: “Moony?”“Yes?”“Moony.”“Padfoot.”“Moooony.”“Whaaaat?”“I have a proposition for you.”“You came here to proposition me, Padfoot?” He asked teasingly.“Yes.”“What?” Remus laughed.“Moony, I think we should fuck.”When Sirius had pictured all the ways in which this conversation might go, he hadn’t entertained the possibility of Remus choking on his own saliva and coughing for a good forty-five seconds. Not a great start.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

“Aren’t you looking lovely today, Madam Pince?” Sirius asked, flashing a charming smile as he strolled over to the young Hogwarts librarian standing behind her desk.

She looked back at him like he was a dead bug stuck between the pages of one of her precious books. 

“I assume you aren’t here to read, Mr. Black?”

“How I wish I had the time for such leisures, ma’am,” Sirius said with a dramatic sigh. He gazed forlornly at the stack of ancient tomes in front of her, reaching out to trace the dusty spine of one, before Madam Pince’s hand shot out to stop him. He pouted and straightened up. “I’m actually here for-”

“He’s that way,” she interrupted, gesturing vaguely to the back of the library, before picking up the books and cradling them possessively. “ _Studying,_ ” she added, fixing Sirius with a glare.

“I shan’t be a moment,” Sirius winked, then darted quickly away from the disapproving witch. Of course he already knew Remus was here. He didn’t even need the map; it was a Sunday afternoon, and Remus could always be found in the library on Sunday afternoons. 

He slowed as he walked through the stacks, suddenly filled with nerves as he remembered why he’d come here. 

_What’s the worst that could happen?_ He asked himself for the hundredth time that day. 

_He could laugh at me… Punch me in the face… Never speak to me again…_

Sirius shook his head, groaning, and ran his hand through his long hair. This attracted giggles from two Ravenclaw girls he happened to be walking by, and he smiled winningly at them. Their cheeks flushed as they broke out into more giggles, leaning in to whisper to each other. 

He couldn’t remember anymore why he’d been nervous. Sirius Black was famously irresistible. 

He rounded a corner and his stomach gave a lurch as he finally spotted Remus at a small, secluded table by a window in the back, near the Restricted Section. Remus was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment, the three o’clock sunshine highlighting a look of deep concentration on his features.

Sirius hovered awkwardly by a bookshelf, not wanting to distract his friend, but also wanting to get this over with before he lost his nerve. He started inching closer, as silently as he could, thinking he would stealthily slide into the chair across from Remus and wait for him to take a break.

“What’s up, Padfoot?” Remus asked suddenly, still focused on his paper.

“Sorry,” Sirius breathed, though he wasn’t really, and sat down unceremoniously at the table, “I didn’t realize you knew I was here.”

“The full is tomorrow, I could smell you when you were still in the Magical Travel section.”

Sirius’ eyebrows shot up in surprise; that was a good twenty feet away. Remus’ scribbling paused momentarily as a faint blush spread on his cheeks, before resuming whatever race of words he was engaged in on his parchment.

Remus didn’t often make overt comments about his lycanthropy like that, although they’d always suspected that his senses were heightened closer to the full moon; he seemed more sensitive to certain sounds and smells. 

James had learned by now not to even open the bottle of his strong cologne (that he swore Evans was into- _she was not._ ) a full week in advance of the moon. Peter had learned not to eat the sickeningly sweet Pink Coconut Ice from Honeyduke’s anywhere near Remus. Remus hated coconut. And Sirius knew now to shower after Quidditch practice in the changing rooms, not their dorm. For some reason, whenever he came back from Quidditch all dirty and sweaty, and it happened to be near the full, Remus always stormed out of the room in a huff. 

He wondered if Remus could discern everyone’s scents, or if he was just more familiar with his roommates’. The thought of Remus being able to smell him from far away made him oddly aroused. Though, maybe there wasn’t anything odd about it at all. 

“Well, then, I’m glad I showered this morning, Moony,” Sirius said with a cheeky grin, shifting in his suddenly constricted trousers, “Wouldn’t want to offend my favourite werewolf.”

Remus’ blush deepened.

“I’m almost done this,” he mumbled after a moment.

“I’m happy to wait for you,” Sirius said, folding his hands on the table and noticing how Remus’ quill stuttered ever so slightly at his words.

It was only another minute or two before Remus dotted a period with enthusiasm and put his quill down, shaking out his hand and stretching his neck. Sirius couldn’t help but focus on the tight tendons there. 

He wanted to lick them.

_This is getting out of hand._

Which was exactly why he was there.

Remus settled and smiled at him, a small dimple settling in his cheek.

“Alright, what do you want?”

Sirius took a deep breath, trying to ignore that adorable dimple and the stupid bloody freckles surrounding it. He cleared his throat. 

“Moony?”

“Yes?”

“Moony.”

“Padfoot.”

“Moooony.”

“Whaaaat?”

“I have a proposition for you.”

Remus quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly.

“You came here to proposition me, Padfoot?” He asked teasingly. 

“Yes.”

“What?” Remus laughed.

“Moony, I think we should fuck.”

When Sirius had pictured all the ways in which this conversation might go, he hadn’t entertained the possibility of Remus choking on his own saliva and coughing for a good forty-five seconds. Not a great start.

Sirius waited patiently for him to regain control of his breathing.

He did, and mimicked Sirius’ position of sitting up straight with his hands clasped on the table.

“Sorry, say again?”

“I think we should fuck.”

“Alright, let's go see Madam Pomfrey. You’ve clearly lost your mind.”

“You didn’t let me finish!”

“Oh, so sorry,” he replied, only with mild sarcasm, “Please continue.”

“Thank you.”

“And then we’ll go see Madam Pomfrey.”

Sirius rolled his eyes.

Remus was looking half exasperated, half amused, but unfortunately for Sirius, not at all like he was even considering the idea.

“So, maybe that was a touch aggressive.”

“Maybe a touch.”

“I’d be happy to start with an enthusiastic snogging in the stacks.”

Remus snorted.

“Right, let’s go,” he said, standing up.

“To the stacks?” Sirius asked hopefully. 

“To the hospital wing!” Remus was now looking at him as if he were truly worried about the state of Sirius’ mental health. Well, more than he usually was. 

“What? No, wait!” Sirius exclaimed, grabbing Remus’ sleeve, just as Madam Pince came around the corner to shush them, giving Sirius a particularly nasty look, as if this was exactly what she’d expected from him when he walked in. They mumbled an apology and Remus sat back down.

“Sirius, what-”

“Hold on. Please,” Sirius said, running his hand through his hair again as he tried to regain his composure. This wasn’t going to plan at all. 

Remus pursed his lips to keep from speaking. 

“I’m going to say something and then leave so you can think about it. And I just want you to listen. No talking.” He paused to see if Remus would interrupt him, but he didn’t, so Sirius took a deep breath. 

“I fancy you.”

Sirius paused again to let that settle in. Remus was watching him like he was waiting for the punchline.

“It’s not a joke, or a prank. I fancy you. For a little while now. And I didn’t know if I should say anything because I didn’t want it to change our friendship.” 

Remus’ open, curious features were rapidly slipping into a confused frown. 

“But,” Sirius continued, eyes now firmly trained on the cherry wood desk, “I figured our friendship has already changed if I’m suddenly picturing you whenever I’m having a wank-” he laughed awkwardly and ignored the sharp exhale from Remus, “-and I find myself watching you all the time, noticing things, dreaming of you. I can’t stop thinking about doing unspeakable things to you with my mouth and fingers and tongue-” 

Remus’ lips parted as a strangled, choking noise escaped his throat.

“-Too much? Sorry,” Sirius looked up sheepishly, “I also want to do other things with you like hold your hand, and carry your books, and put a damp cloth to your forehead when you’re recovering from the full, and- and other soppy stuff...”

Sirius felt a bead of sweat roll down his back. He couldn’t tell if Remus was disgusted or angry or uninterested, he just looked surprised, confused, and a little suspicious that James and Peter might not be about to pop out from under the cloak. Not the worst reaction Sirius had imagined, but certainly not the one he wanted. He had to get out of there. 

He stood up.

Remus closed his mouth and slowly looked up to meet his eyes.

“As I said,” Sirius continued, “I shall leave you to your thoughts. I’ll be in the dorm. Not having a wank,” he added quickly, chuckling uncomfortably. 

Remus now looked like he was having digestive issues.

_Run._

“Okay, later, Moony!”

He ran.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading part 1! Next part is a bit longer and may contain snogging and James Potter being an enthusiastic wolfstar fan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius was laying on his bed, face down, hands over his head, invisibility cloak covering his body, wondering if he could suffocate himself with his pillow in this position.

_What were you thinking?_

What a horrible idea that had been. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He still had the option of playing it off as a joke, although Remus would probably never believe a single word that came out of his mouth ever again. But it was an option, still. He would just have to gauge Remus’ reaction when he saw him next.

_Oh, Merlin, what if he avoids me for the rest of the day and I don’t see him until class tomorrow?_

Falling for your best mate who you share a room with was not all it cracked up to be.

He heard the creak of their door opening behind him.

He didn’t lift his head, stuck between hoping it was James or Peter, and desperately hoping it was Remus.

There were steps coming closer his way, and then a pause.

“I might not be able to see you, but there does seem to be a Sirius-sized depression in your bed,” Remus said, his voice light and teasing, “Also, I can smell you.”

“Fuck,” Sirius grumbled into his pillow. He heard a breath of laughter, and then the bed dipped as Remus sat down on the edge.

“Yeah, about that… Can you reveal yourself so we can talk, please?”

Sirius hesitated, but he was encouraged by the amused note in Remus’ voice. He didn’t sound like he was about to pummel Sirius into the ground or hex him into a tiny mouse to be presented as Wormtail’s new girlfriend. 

He decided to sit up but keep the cloak on, scooching back so they weren’t sitting too close.

“Sirius, I’m not having this conversation with the wall behind you.”

Sirius made a displeased rumbling noise in his throat, and popped his head out of the cloak. He wasn’t able to meet Remus’ gaze, and he couldn’t seem to help the petulant pout on his mouth either.

“Hi,” Remus greeted him warmly, “Is that all I get?”

Sirius looked down at his missing body, something he was used to after six years of sharing James Potter’s wicked family heirloom. Remus reached up to slide the cloak off his shoulders, and Sirius froze at the touch of his fingers as the cloak pooled around his hips.

“Uh oh,” Remus quipped, “Are you going to be all awkward and strange around me now?”

The corners of Sirius’ mouth twitched up.

“I dunno,” he said, squinting at the ceiling and cringing dramatically, “Sort of depends on how badly I humiliated myself earlier.”

“Oh, no more than usual.”

Sirius smiled, but it was strained. He finally looked into Remus’ eyes, and wondered what it was about his expression that made Remus’ face soften and take pity on him.

“So,” Remus started, “I was a bit surprised.”

“Naturally.”

“And I just...have a couple of questions first.”

“Understandable.”

“I know you said it’s not a joke but…”

“I don’t usually embarrass myself that much for a joke.”

“I can name at least seventeen times when you’ve embarrassed yourself worse for a joke.”

“Nah,” he shrugged, “Streaking through the Great Hall in front of all our peers and professors is one thing, but sharing your secret feelings for your best mate is another level of humiliation.” 

“True.”

“But really, the part about wanking to you should have tipped you off. I wouldn’t joke about that with Pete or James, _eugh_.” Sirius made a disgusted face.

“You’ve joked about wanking to Pete’s mom though.”

“Moony! You know I can’t resist riling him up, it’s too bloody easy!”

Remus laughed, his whole face lighting up with his beautiful smile. Sirius couldn’t help but smile back, his body warming with the sight and sound of his friend’s joy. 

_I’m so done for._

“So…” Remus started, probably taking pity on Sirius again, “I just want to clarify something.”

“Mm.”

“You started off by saying you just wanted to fuck-”

“No, no,” Sirius disagreed right away. He didn’t want Remus to think this was just about sex for him. “I didn’t mean I _only_ wanted to. Just that at some point, I think we probably definitely should. But if you want to wait, that’s...alright. Not great,” Sirius teased, “But alright.”

Remus smiled and bit his lip. Sirius wanted to do that for him.

“And you don’t mind waiting because…you actually fancy me?”

“Yes.”

“When did you- I mean, how did that even happen?”

“It’s been…happening…for a little while,” Sirius said, focusing on picking lint pills off the arm of his sweater.

“Since?”

Sirius sighed. “I think it’s been a long time coming. Just took me a while to realize it.”

“What made you realize it?”

“Er… Can we circle back to that question?”

“Sure,” Remus chuckled, then his face turned thoughtful, “I thought,” he hesitated, “I noticed you’ve been different.”

“Ah, yes, that would be because of the whole, "wanting to jump my best mate’s bones" thing.”

Remus nodded sagely, fighting a grin.

Sirius was scanning his face; he seemed...happy? Or was Sirius just imagining what he wanted to see?

“You’re not punching me in the face,” Sirius pointed out.

“Was I supposed to?”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t. But it was a possibility I considered when I planned my proposition.”

“You planned that?”

“Shut it, Moony!” Sirius cried indignantly, shoving Remus’ shoulder. Remus shoved him back and Sirius let out a very unmanly giggle when Remus dug his other hand into Sirius’ side, tickling him. He lurched forward and started tickling Remus back, until he realized how close their faces were and he withdrew his hands quickly and sat back. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Sirius cleared his throat.

“You haven’t actually given me an answer, you know.”

“Oh right.”

“Am I mad or do you not seem completely repulsed by the idea?”

“I might not be…completely repulsed.”

“Really?” Sirius could feel his face lighting up.

“But you didn’t answer my question either.”

“Which one?”

“What made you realize you fancied me?” 

“Oh,” he hesitated again, creating a little pile of lint balls on his bed, “I guess, it was just a feeling when I saw you at James’ over the summer after not seeing you for weeks. Something was just different. And then on the train to school, that toerag McLaggen was flirting with you and I wanted to curse him into a scrap of parchment so I could tear it into tiny pieces and set them on fire. And then I realized why.”

“That’s specific.”

“I consider doing it to Snivellus all the time.” 

“Of course you- wait,” he frowned at Sirius, “At James’? It’s January! That was five months ago!”

“I know! I told you, I didn’t want to say anything and freak you out or to jeopardize anything, and- and Prongs said-”

“Well, it was last year for me.”

Sirius paused, his gesturing hands comically frozen in midair.

“P-pardon?”

“Last year.”

“What happened last year?”

“Well, lots of things-” Sirius rolled his eyes at him, “-but it’s when I realized I liked you.”

“You realized last year that you liked me?”

“Yes.”

Sirius waited a moment, taking a deep breath in, before smacking Remus in the arm and exploding.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Lupin!”

“Ow! Why didn’t _you_ tell _me_ , Black? _”_

“I stated my reasons!”

“I had the same reasons!”

“We could have been snogging this entire time!”

“Well there’s nothing stopping us snogging now!”

“Oh!” Sirius’ anger deflated immediately, “Oh, right. Okay let’s do that, then.”

“Really?” Remus fidgeted, a blush tingeing his ears pink, “You really want to?”

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

“No, I’ve been joking this entire time. It’s all an elaborate prank.”

“You know what? You’re a prat and I’m leaving,” Remus started to stand up.

“Don’t you dare!” Sirius grabbed his sleeve and yanked him back down towards him, grabbing the back of Remus’ head in the same motion and pulling him in for a kiss. Their teeth clashed together and the angle was off but it was the most brilliant, perfect first kiss Sirius had ever experienced.

He leaned back just enough to look at Remus’ face, and all he saw in those brown and amber eyes was _moremoremore._

Sirius was nothing if not generous to his Moony.

He pounced on Remus like a lion on their prey, who let out a small yelp into Sirius’ mouth as he crushed their lips together again. He tangled his fingers in soft, curly, tawny hair, and Remus made another noise that was decidedly less surprised and decidedly more pleasurable. 

He pushed Remus onto his back, attempting to climb on top and accidentally kneeing his ribs in the process.

“Ow,” Remus murmured, breaking the kiss.

“Sorry,” Sirius breathed, “Got a bit overexcited.”

“Yes, I’m quite used to getting trampled on by Padfoot,” Remus teased, shuffling over on the bed, an awkward endeavour with Sirius’ weight on him, so that he was fully laying down, feet near the headboard. 

Sirius immediately attacked his lips again, cupping his cheek with one hand, the other slipping into Remus’ shirt to brush his fingers along the soft skin stretched over his collarbone.

“Wait-” Sirius said after a moment, frowning and slightly out of breath as he just realized something, “Are your shoes on my pillow?”

“...No?”

“Remus!” Sirius exclaimed, climbing off of him, “You know how I feel about that!”

“You get your dirty paws on my pillow all the time!” Remus rebutted, sitting up, “There’s dog hair in my bed as we speak!”

“Padfoot is very clean! Merlin knows where your shoes have been!”

“Merlin knows where your bloody paws have been,” Remus grumbled, moving around to lay his head on the pillow Sirius had just flipped over to a clean side.

“You love it,” Sirius pronounced, swinging a leg over Remus so he was straddling his hips.

“Shut up. Is this an acceptable snogging position, then, Mr. Padfoot?”

“It’ll do, Mr. Moony,” Sirius said as he leaned down.

“Wait, Sirius?”

“Yes?” Sirius jerked his head back, not entirely successful at keeping the annoyance out of his voice.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Remus asked tentatively.

Sirius closed his eyes.

“No, actually. It’s not.”

“What?” Remus choked out.

“It’s not okay-” Sirius opened his eyes and glared at the boy beneath him, “-to stop kissing me just to ask stupid questions!”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

Sirius leaned in to kiss Remus’ bottom lip, tugging it down with his teeth. Remus sighed, in exasperation or with pleasure, Sirius didn’t know, but took the hint and opened his mouth, allowing Sirius the opportunity to slide his tongue in, meeting Remus’ as they tasted each other’s mouths.

He felt Remus’ hands sliding up his sides to his chest and he shivered as goosebumps broke out over his body. He couldn’t believe Remus was touching him like this, couldn’t believe Remus wanted to touch him like this.

Sirius broke away again, causing a slightly aggravated huff from his friend.

“So, you’re not opposed to the snogging, then?” Sirius asked, just wanting to hear Remus say it.

Remus smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling like a favourite worn shirt.

“No, I’m not opposed to the snogging.”

“What about the fucking?”

“Sirius!”

“Oh, yeah, scream my name, Moony,” he said, breathing against Remus’ neck as he planted sloppy kisses there.

“Ugh you’re such an arse!”

“Mm, say arse again.”

Remus giggled. Sirius leaned away to look into his eyes that were warm as liquid honey.

“Do you really not mind kissing me?”

“I might go so far as to say that I quite enjoy kissing you,” Remus stated, as if he were describing his favourite flavour of tea, “I didn’t imagine there’d be this much talking, though.”

“Oh so you’d imagined kissing me?”

“You’re not the only one who fantasizes when they wank.”

“Moony! What a naughty little swot you’ve turned out to be!”

“I’ve been spending too much time with you.”

“I’m hoping you’ll be spending a lot more time with me.”

“Can we get back to the snogging?”

“Yes please,” Sirius replied happily, meeting Remus’ lips again. It was soft at first, but they got right back into it, skin flushing and heating up, hands exploring everywhere, breathing becoming more difficult and less important. His fingers grazed down Remus’ side, then yanked his school shirt out of his trousers to explore the hard planes of his abdomen. 

Remus inhaled sharply at the coolness of his fingers on his warm skin. His hands, that had been entwined in Sirius’ silky hair, slid down his neck to the buttons of Sirius’ shirt.

Sirius had just found Remus’ nipples, causing the werewolf to arch his back and moan, when a _THUMP_ and a high-pitched shriek interrupted them. 

They broke apart to see Peter standing in the doorway, a pile of books at his feet and his hands plastered over his eyes as if he’d walked in on something truly scandalous.

Sirius rolled off a blushing Remus, leaving one leg draped over him, and propped himself up on an elbow.

“Something wrong, Pete?” he asked in an innocent voice.

Peter was shaking his head, still covering his eyes.

“What’s going on?” came James’ voice from somewhere behind Peter, “Move, Pete-,” James came bustling into the room, then stopped when he saw the scene on Sirius’ bed. His shock only lasted a few moments though, and a wide grin slowly spread across his face. “He said yes, then?”

“You told James?” Remus mumbled to Sirius. 

Sirius ignored him and answered James instead, saying with a smirk, “As if he could resist my charms.”

“What charms?” Remus inquired, loud enough for Peter and James to hear, “You asked for a fuck and then ran out of the library.”

James snorted with laughter and Peter finally dropped his hands from his red face, looking to James to make sure it was all right for him to laugh too.

“Okay that is _not at all_ what happened.” Sirius grumbled.

“Oi, Lily!” James called over his shoulder, “He said yes!”

They heard a faint, “I told you so!” that must have come from the common room.

“How many people knew about this, Sirius?” Remus asked, a trace of panic in his voice.

“We all knew about your crush, Moony,” Peter said, as he and James came over to them, James leaning against the post of his bed opposite them, and Peter sitting down on the edge. “Seems only fair that we knew about Padfoot’s too.”

Sirius slowly turned to Remus with a wry grin, “Oh, really?” The other boy had a faint blush on his cheeks and was pointedly avoiding meeting his eye. “They _all_ knew?”

Then he realized something. 

“Wait- Prongs,” he glared at his supposed brother, “You knew Moony fancied me?”

“Yep.”

“Why didn’t you tell me!” He demanded. 

“Same reason I didn’t tell Moony you liked him. You both asked me not to.”

“Why did you listen to us!”

“Because,” Pete interjected, “you threatened to hex off our favourite body parts if we told!”

“I didn’t threaten you,” Remus frowned, then turned accusing eyes on Sirius.

“I don’t remember doing anything of the sort,” Sirius sniffed, aristocratic chin in the air. 

“Well, it seems it all worked out in the end, anyway,” James said cheerily, standing up and patting Sirius’ bum affectionately, “Come on, lads. Zips up, shirts in, time to go.”

Sirius gaped at him, then at Remus for actually listening as he wiggled away from Sirius.

“Hang the fuck on!” He shouted, grabbing Remus’ arm, “Zip back down, shirt back out, you’re not going anywhere!”

“Sirius-”

“No, no, no, no,” he shook his head, “I’ve waited eons to snog you and now you’re leaving because these mingy tossers walked in on us? I don’t think so!”

“It’s dinner time, Pads,” Remus stated calmly, planting a kiss on his forehead before standing up and straightening his clothes.

“Oh.” Sirius ignored James and Peter’s sniggers, briefly distracted by Remus’ messy hair and swollen lips. “But after dinner-”

“We can come back up here and finish what we started,” Remus grinned promisingly at him.

“Erm-” Peter interrupted, “And where will we be?” 

“Don’t worry, Wormy,” James said, putting an arm around Peter and maneuvering him towards the door, “We’ll give them an hour and then burst in with fireworks and butterbeer, eh? Celebrate the Great Consummation.”

Peter looked slightly green as they walked out of the room.

“Did you say an hour, Potter?” Sirius called after him, “ _An hour?_ Moony!” He turned to Remus desperately. 

Remus held out his hand and pulled Sirius to his feet, doing up Sirius’ shirt and combing his fingers through his black hair to tame it.

“Don’t worry, love,” he said, and Sirius’ entire body quivered at the pet name, “I know an imperturbable spell that even James won’t be able to sort out.”

“For all the times you’ve wanked thinking about me?” Sirius grinned, taking Remus’ blush as confirmation. “Such a naughty little swot.” 

He tilted his head up and kissed Remus, reveling in the feeling of being able to do this now after wanting for so long. He didn’t even care when Remus broke apart to take his hand and head out of the dorm, knowing that he would spend the entirety of dinner planning all those unspeakable things he would finally get to do to him later. 

Remus looked over at him as they exited the common room and bit his lip, knowing exactly what Sirius was thinking.

He felt Remus’ thumb brush over his knuckles, and watched him lift his free hand to rub the back of his pink neck, unknowingly pulling on the delicious tendon there that Sirius so wanted to lick. 

He spotted an empty classroom and pulled Remus to a stop, smoothly sliding his other hand up Remus’ chest.

“Hey, Moony?”

“Yes, Padfoot?”

He looked pointedly over his shoulder at the classroom behind him, then back at Remus, whose eyes lit up with fiery desire.

“I have a proposition for you.”

They never made it to dinner.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I ship James and Sirius being the kinds of friends that do affectionate bum pats.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated :)  
> Come say hi on instagram @weightyghosts0!


End file.
